


Bayi

by jellyjeilly



Series: Jei's Short Fic Collection [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, based on sikbyung moment di acaranya Shindong pas promo Howling, non baku, semi canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly
Summary: Byungchan gak suka tiap kali dia dibayi-bayiin sama member lain, terutama Seungsik, sampai akhirnya dia sakit dan kangen dipanggil bayi sama Seungsik
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Kang Seungsik
Series: Jei's Short Fic Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165664
Kudos: 11





	Bayi

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sudah pernah diunggah sebelumnya di akun media sosial Twitter, @jeilly2385.

Seandainya Byungchan boleh gerakin leher sesukanya, pasti Byungchan udah geleng-geleng kepala liat kelakuan kakaknya yang satu ini. Lebaynya, ampun, ngalahin sinetron melayu yang ga sengaja Byungchan liat di situs _streaming_ video terbesar itu. Cuman Byungchan bisa apa kalo kakaknya ini serem banget kalo udah marah-marah. Ngalahin marahnya Seungwoo.

“Tau kesalahan kamu apa?”

Persis banget kaya cewe-cewe sinetron kalo lagi labrak pacarnya yang ketauan genit.

Yang ditanya cuman ngangguk. Byungchan noleh ke Seungwoo, berharap kakaknya yang paling tua mau bantu untuk bikin suasana kondusif. Sayangnya Seungwoo gelengin kepala, pelan banget. Ga ada yang berani buat nyetop kakaknya yang ini kalo udah marah.

“Tau kalo Byungchan lehernya gaboleh digerakin sembarangan?”

Kakaknya yang rambutnya warna biru ngangguk lagi. Masih ga berani natap lawan bicaranya.

“Trus kenapa tadiㅡ”

“Kak,” Byungchan ngerengek, “udah dong. Kasian kak Sejun.”

“Gak bisa. Kalo tadi gak distop kakak, itu kamu bisa sakit lagi lehernya.”

“Tapi kan kak Sejun udah keburu di stop kakak? Kenapa masih marah-marah sih?”

“Biar yang lain ngerti juga kalo bercanda sama kamu gausah pake fisik dulu.”

Byungchan beneran frustasi. Gini nih Seungsik kalo lagi ngamuk. Semua kena. Gak terkecuali. Seungsik selalu semarah itu kalo berkaitan sama Byungchan. Berani ngusik Byungchan, urusannya sama Seungsik. Jadinya ya semuanya kalo bercanda pada tau batesan. Ga boleh sampe Byungchan keliatan sakit atau nangis kalo gamau diceramahin Seungsik satu jam penuh.

“Cuci piring seminggu. Ga ada yang boleh bantuin. Sekarang semuanya bubar. Ga ada yang begadang.”

Byungchan dibantu Sejun buat berdiri dan masuk ke kamar.

“Maafin kak Seungsik ya, kak Sejun.” Byungchan memohon pada Sejun, gak tega dia kakak kesayangannya itu dimarahin Seungsik.

“Udah. Gak usah dipikirin. Byungchan istirahat ya. Minum obat, trus bobok. Besok masih ada jadwal kan.”

Byungchan cemberut. Bisa dipastikan besok semua orang bakal bayi-bayiin dia. Byungchan stress!

***

Kan beneran kejadian. Byungchan dibayiin sepanjang hari besoknya. Bahkan Subin yang lebih bayi dari dia malah ikut-ikutan ngebayiin Byungchan. Ga ada ceritanya Byungchan gerakin badan selain pas perform sama ke toilet. Jalan aja dituntun. Byungchan gerah. Kayak penyakitnya tuh berat banget. Padahal cuman sakit leher. Ditidurin berapa hari juga sembuh.

***

Byungchan cuman bisa ngerang kesakitan. Lehernya sakit minta ampun. Seungsik ikutan stress karena ga bisa ikut nganter ke rumah sakit. Alhasil Byungchan ke rumah sakit cuman ditemenin manager dan beberapa staf agensi. Byungchan kacau begitu dokter ngasih vonis kalo dia beneran harus istirahat total. Dia ga dibolehin lagi ikut promosi sama dokter yang diiyain staf agensi. Byungchan cuman bisa nangis selama perjalanan pulang. Dia kecewa sama dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia cedera di _comeback_ yang paling ditunggu sama fansnya. Mereka bertujuh. Utuh. Dan sekarang, comeback cuman berenam. Gara-gara dia. Fans pasti kecewa. Tangisan Byungchan makin kenceng.

***

Byungchan tau kalo yang lain tau. Semuanya berusaha keras buat keliatan gak papa, tapi Byungchan tau mereka apa-apa. Byungchan digandeng Seungsik masuk ke _dorm_. Sepatunya dibukain, _coat_ nya dilepas. Trus dituntun masuk ke ruang makan. Semuanya duduk kecuali Seungsik, yang sibuk bawa panci gede isi sup kimchi kesukaan Byungchan. Harusnya Seungwoo duluan yang dikasih makan, tapi kali ini beda. Byungchan duluan yang dapet semangkuk besar sup kimchi.

“Makan ya Byungchan.”

Seungsik tau banget kalo _comfort food_ nya Byungchan itu sup kimchi. Seungsik juga tau banget kalo sekarang Byungchan yang paling apa-apa. Tangan Byungchan mengepal. Nahan nangis. Seungsik duluan yang sadar kalo Byungchan lagi gamau keliatan lemah. Tangan Byungchan digenggam Seungsik.

“Gapapa. Ga ada yang ngelarang kamu nangis. Gapapa. Nangis aja.”

Byungchan nangis. Lebih kenceng daripada pas di mobil. Kepalanya disenderin ke perut Seungsik. Dan, malam itu, semuanya ga ada yang tidur di kamarnya masing-masing. Ruang tengah diatur Sejun sama Chan supaya mereka bertujuh bisa tidur bareng. Byungchan tidur di tengah, sebelahan sama Seungsik sama Seungwoo. Semuanya tidur dalam keadaan saling pegangan tangan.

***

Seungsik bersikukuh kalo Byungchan harus naik moda transportasi yang paling nyaman supaya ga bikin lehernya tambah sakit. Bahkan Seungsik rela potong gaji asal Byungchan bisa pulang dengan nyaman ke Jeonju. Untungnya agensi mereka lagi sadar. Byungchan pulang ke Jeonju pake moda transportasi paling cepat dan nyaman alias KTX. Tas Byungchan juga udah disiapin sama Seungsik supaya ga terlalu berat tapi keperluan pribadi Byungchan kebawa semua. Intinya Byungchan tau beres. Seungsik cuman kasih senyum dan peluk kayak biasanya pas Byungchan pamit pulang, “hati-hati. Jangan lupa kabarin.”

Byungchan ngangguk.

***

Kalo biasanya Byungchan gerah karena dibayiin Seungsik setiap saat, kali ini Byungchan malah kangen dibayiin sama Seungsik. Seungsik yang selalu nawarin Byungchan macem macem tiap Byungchan mulai ga nafsu makan. Seungsik yang setia nunggu Byungchan puas nge _gym_ , ga peduli berapa lama dia nunggu. Seungsik yang sabar nawarin gendong kalo Byungchan udah ga kuat jalan habis latian _dance_. Seungsik yang ga pernah cape tiap Byungchan tiba-tiba minta latihan vokal bareng tanpa sadar waktu. Seungsik yang selalu nyempetin masak sup kimchi kapanpun Byungchan mau, ga peduli kalo Seungsik sendiri cape. Seungsik yang kadang skip latihan kalo kalo Byungchan tiba-tiba demam dan orang-orang di dorm ga ada yang bisa diandelin. Aduh, Byungchan jadi kangen banget sama Seungsik kalo gini caranya.

Byungchan ngetik di hapenya trus nepuk pahanya keras karena dia lupa kalo jadwal Seungsik sama kehidupan dia di sini jauh beda. Tapi, yaudahlah. Byungchan ga ngarep dibales juga. Eh gak lama hapenya bunyi. Ada _video call_ dari Seungsik.

“Bayi. Ada apa?”

“Kok kakak nelpon sih? Kan lagi ada _schedule_!!”

“Emangnya kalo ada _schedule_ , kakak ga boleh istirahat gitu? Ya boleh lah. Lagian kalo kamu yang nge _chat_ gitu, ya pasti kakak sempetin buat bales lah," Seungsik terkekeh, “bayinya kakak kenapa, hmm? Lehernya masih sakit?”

Rindunya Byungchan ke Seungsik berubah dikit jadi sebel. Byungchan cemberut sampe bibirnya ngelipet, “Byungchan bukan bayi!!”

Seungsik ketawa, “kalo bayinya Victon, emang bukan. Tapi kalo bayinya Seungsik, iya.”

“Panggil bayi sekali lagi, _video call_ nya aku matiin.”

Seungsik ketawa lagi. “Jadi kenapa nge _chat_ gitu hmm? Kangen?”

Byungchan diem lumayan lama sampe Seungsik kira jaringannya jelek, gak lama Byungchan bilang, “kangen kak Seungsik.”

Seungsik senyum, “sama. Kak Seungsik juga kangen. Yang lain juga kangen. Makanya fokus buat sehat ya di rumah? Jangan kerja berat-berat. Boboan aja sama Brie. Nonton drama. Jangan stress. Nanti lama sembuhnya ya.”

Byungchan senyum. Rasanya pengen banget teriak sama fans sotoy yang bilang kalo dia sama Seungsik itu gak deket. Justru karena Seungsik terlalu sering ngebayiin Byungchan di kehidupan nyata, makanya Byungchan selalu jaga jarak aman pas syuting acara apapun. Bosen ketemu Seungsik terus. Tapi sekalinya ga ketemu ya gini. Bingung karena ga biasa nahan kangen.

“Bayii.”

“Iya?”

“Habis promonya beres, kakak pulang dulu bentar ke rumah trus nanti jenguk kamu di Jeonju ya?”

“Ih, mau ngapain?”

“Tadi siapa yang bilang kangen?”

Byungchan manyun. Bibirnya dilipet lagi. Seungsik ketawa liatnya.

“Byungchan. Coba ikutin kakak ya. Ba?”

“Ba?”

“Yi.”

“Yi,” Byungchan tambah manyun pas sadar dia dikerjain Seungsik.

“Udah ah. Jangan ngambek. Pokoknya kakak nanti ke Jeonju secepat yang kakak bisa ya?pegang janji kakak. Sekarang boleh udahan _video call_ nya? Udah dipanggil nih.”

Byungchan ngangguk doang. Seungsik senyum.

“Sayangnya kakak istirahat ya? Nanti kalo sempat, besok pagi sebelum _schedule_ , kakak _video call_ lagi ya?”

Byungchan ngangguk lagi. Seungsik keliatan ga rela tapi akhirnya dia dadah dadah sebelum mutusin sambungan _video call_. Byungchan narik napas panjang. Matanya masih nerawang, nginget nginget kata-kata Seungsik sebelum _video call_ mereka udahan.

Sayangnya kakak.

Sayang.

_Sayang_.

Muka Byungchan panas. Mau deh dia dibayi-bayiin Seungsik terus asal cuman dia doang sayangnya Seungsik. Byungchan mukul pahanya pelan. Jadi ga sabar nunggu Seungsik ke Jeonju trus ngebayiin Byungchan selama yang Seungsik bisa.

Pokoknya di hari itu Byungchan bayinya Seungsik. Ga boleh protes!


End file.
